


citrus saints

by serenelapins



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Univere - School Setting, Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelapins/pseuds/serenelapins
Summary: Ease thy mind of its sorrows and release thy body of its troubles.That or just try to bang in the locker room.
Relationships: Riku/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	citrus saints

**Author's Note:**

> i realized terra has shy catholic boy vibes and mint was talking about terriku at catholic school
> 
>   
> so this sorta went off from there

He felt like he was on the verge of melting.

Terra rocked forward, breathing heavily as his clothed cock rubbed up against him through his skirt. “Riku…”

The lollipop clacked between his teeth as he rolled his hips up, keening softly as the panties shifted over his cock. The frills and ribbons had always been a bit of a favorite pair, but Riku had no problem kissing them goodbye after today.

He gasped as Terra settled firmly between his legs, feeling the dampness beneath his skirt grow as his cock strained against the fabrics, the additional heat from Terra’s clothed cock driving him mad.

Yeah, no problem kissing these panties goodbye if it meant getting a taste of Terra’s body on his.

The locker room was unbearably stuffy, sweat gathering on the collar of his white blouse as he gazed at Terra through half-lidded eyes, lollipop hanging loosely from his lips. “Yeah,” he breathed out, rocking against the senior, “Yeah, that’s right. Call my name.”

Terra’s skin was beautifully flushed, tan skin hot to the touch. His sleeves were rolled up, the front buttons popped open, allowing Riku a magnificent front view of the trembling in his muscles, sweat rolling down his collarbone and beneath his shirt.

God, what he wouldn’t give to be able to follow those rivulets.

The senior leaned forward, kissing at the shell of his ear, nosing his way down along his jawline. Riku shivered, feeling Terra’s cock throb, throwing his head back against the lockers, a loud bang resounding in the room.

“This almost feels like a sin,” Terra whispered in between the kisses that lined his neck, “Touching something so divine, I wonder if I’ll go to hell.”

Riku bit his lip, reaching up to run his hands through Terra’s hair, holding him tight. “Maybe… maybe it is,” his eyes rolled back as Terra sucked on his skin, “But that just means we go to hell together, cause there’s no way heaven gets any better than this.”

Terra raised his head, eyes wide.

Riku couldn’t help but laugh at the worry he saw reflected in those eyes. Through and through, Terra was a gentleman to his core. It was one of the many reasons he had fallen for the other so many years ago.

And now, Riku would finally get a taste of heaven.

He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth—a loud pop resounding—and gave it one last lick, pressing it up against Terra’s lips. “Here, have a bite.”

It went in with ease, Terra’s eyebrows scrunched up as he tasted the flavor.

“Lemon? No, wait,” he frowned in thought. “Orange?”

“Yeah,” Riku shrugged as casually as he could in what felt to be a boiler room, “Was the only one they had left at the counter.”

Terra hummed, the stick moving from side to side. “It’s good— _ah!”_

Riku almost purred, lowering his hips back down against the lockers. “Yeah, yeah, it is.”

Terra huffed; rather fondly, Riku couldn’t help but note, leaning forward to nose along his neck. “Got your eyes on the prize,” he sucked on Riku’s skin lightly, a moan dancing off his lips, “Don’t you, _Riku?”_

He trembled almost violently, Terra’s hands moving off his waist and up under his skirt.

God. God, yes. _Yes!_ This is what he wanted.

“T-Terra,” he called out as sweet as he could, breaths labored as Terra bunched up his skirt with one hand. The sounds of a belt being unbuckled echoed loudly, Riku swallowing hard. “Terra, T-Terra, yes, _yes,_ please—!”

The senior kissed him deeply, passing back over the lollipop. His tongue swept across Riku’s teeth as he left the candy there.

Terra pulled back and smiled at him, devilishly handsome, a playful glint in his eyes. “Better?”

Riku bit down hard, crushing the hard candy in his mouth. 

God, what he wouldn’t give for Terra. All that and more.

Terra sighed happily as his cock was freed from its restraints, Riku’s mouth sucking hard on the crushed candy at the sight of the thick cock. Carefully, he reached down and gripped it, Terra groaning softly as he lightly thumbed over the weeping head.

It throbbed, hot and heavy.

Riku was pretty sure he just met the god of all dicks. And it twitched beautifully, ready for him.

“R-Riku,” Terra gasped, leaning his head against his shoulder, the muscles in his biceps visibly straining themselves. “Oh god, R-Riku, y-you’re really gripping it, a-aren’t you?”

The cock pulsed in his hand. Riku swallowed the remaining candy, letting the stick fall onto the floor. His cock strained against his panties, the front unbearably damp.

“I’m not exaggerating when I say you were built just to fuck me.”

It sounded like Terra choked against his shoulder in surprise.

Riku reached down and pulled aside his panties, pulling Terra forward. They groaned when Terra’s cock slid forward in between Riku’s ass, his hole twitching in anticipation as the cock rubbed up against it.

Soon, that gorgeous and heavy cock would finally be in him. Soon, Riku would finally get fucked within an inch of his life by the man that he had pined over for so many years.

Soon, Riku would finally be able to gaze at Terra whenever and sing him words of love and adoration, knowing that the other would hear them.

He blinked at his rapidly spiraling thoughts. It seemed that he was a lot more of a romantic than he initially realized.

Terra groaned as he slid forward, Riku’s hips rocking forward to meet his rhythm, his cock pressed tightly against Terra’s abdomen. Considering how hard he was, Riku was honestly surprised that his panties hadn’t ripped.

Not yet, anyway.

He dug his nails into Terra’s biceps, rolling his head back against the lockers. “Terra, oh god, Terra!”

Terra’s labored breaths fanned across his neck, the senior reaching down to lift one of his legs and wrap it around his waist.

“Oh… Oh, god, Riku,” he moaned softly, rutting against him faster.

The pressure was building, Riku climbing higher and higher. But he wasn’t done yet. Not yet.

He pushed a hand against Terra’s shoulder, effectively stopping him.

“Terra…”

“Yeah?”

He took a deep breath, staring into his eyes intensely. “Will you… Will you make love to me?” He averted his gaze, suddenly overcome with great shyness.

Fingers gently lifted his chin, turning him back to Terra’s face. The amount of affection that stared him down was more suffocating and overwhelming than the heat of the room.

“Yeah,” Terra smiled, brushing back his sweaty bangs. “I’d love to do nothing more than that.”

Riku tried to hold back his tears as he felt Terra adjusting himself, the head of his cock pressing against his twitching hole. He was drowning in the love he had, and now, finally, _finally—_

A door opened.

—he’d get what he wanted.

“What in God’s name are the hell you two doing?!”

They turned slowly to see a teacher standing at the doorway, furious.

Riku could have cried. _Honestly._

Terra swallowed, raising one shaky hand to greet the teacher. “G-Good evening Mr. Highwind.”

* * *

Riku sighed, content as Terra toweled his wet hair.

“I’m sorry I got you suspended,” Terra said quietly from behind, voice a pleasant thrum in his chest. Riku leaned back against him, sleepy, and relaxed.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Was bound to happen at some point.” He smiled, peering up at him from behind his bangs. “I’m just happy you won’t get penalized for it.”

Terra opened his mouth to protest, but a squeak cut him off. They looked to see Mickey staring up at them, the little mouse no doubt angry.

Riku held a hand out toward him. “It’s not that bad, Mickey.”

The mouse turned his head, holding his nose up. A reprimand, no doubt.

Riku sighed, sitting up, the towel falling off. “I know, I know.” At his side, he heard Terra shuffle forward. “I appreciate your concern, really, I do. But it’s okay now, Mickey.”

The mouse looked at him.

“I promise.”

Mickey stayed quiet for a moment, then nodded, seemingly pleased.

“Evening, Mickey,” Terra said politely.

The mouse turned his head again. Ah, it seemed he was only pleased with Riku.

Terra lowered his head, “I’m sorry about everything. I should’ve been more responsible.”

Riku thought back to the way Terra looked in the locker room. He smiled to himself.

Mickey chirped out his complaints, Terra listening closely.

“No, no, you’re right,” Terra said, “But I always intended to take full responsibility.” Riku blinked, feeling Terra entwine their hands together. “You have both mine and God’s word for that.”

Mickey moved forward and nudged against Terra's knees lightly. It seemed he had forgiven Terra for his "transgressions."

He couldn’t help but burst out laughing, feeling giddy all over. Terra and Mickey looked at him in surprise before they too shared smiles of their own.

His face felt hot as Terra lifted their clasped hands toward his mouth, brushing his lips over Riku’s knuckles lovingly.

He was truly blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, god will snitch on you if you try to fuck in the locker room
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
